The Crush
''The Crush ''is an episode in The Sleepover Club. It centers around Charlie, who has a crush on a surfer called Angus Miller, but grows increasingly jealous of the time he spends with Jess. At first Charlie claims that she doesn't have a crush on him but she wants to get his attention. Plot The episode starts with Jess, who is on the beach getting ice creams for her friends, when she explains what is happening. Charlie is being taught to surf by Maddy, but is scared of the water and the The Blockheads spray Maddy and Charlie with water guns. Charlie, not knowing where to go panics and accidently hits a boy in the face with her surf board, knocking him out. He wakes up and Charlie quickly realises who he is and instantly grows a crush on him. Later, Charlie and Maddy go to Jess' house and she explains that Angus is a good friend of Jess' older brother and will be staying in her home. Jess imforms them that he is here to promote a new surf shop and when he walks into the room, Jess then tells us that Charlie has a crush on Angus but is dening it and uses an excuse so that they can go the shop when he will be there. They go to signing and Charlie freezes and Jess tells her what to say and explains they met earlier on the beach when Charlie accidently hurt him. Later Jess, who returns home from shopping with her mother, sees Angus and he explains that he has design a new t-shirt design but is struggling, so Jess offers to help him. Jess finds out what his interests are, and later at a sleepover at Charlie's, she helps Charlie go over them, which annoys Maddy, as she does not like a sleepover talking about what boys like. Later, Charlie buys a blue outfit to impress Angus, but is shocked to discover that Jess has been spending time with him. Charlie then holds a vote to make Jess no longer a member of The Sleepover Club ''which causes Brooke to argue with Charlie and leaves with Jess, Charlie has Maddy for support and Tayla claims that her Zodiac Zoey phone message convices her that their friendship is falling apart. The girls no longer speak to each other, and each of their phones say no messages. Tayla listens to Zodiac Zoey and she, Maddy and Brooke set up a plan to get Charlie and Jess to meet at the mall, each claiming to apologise, but they meet and realise they have been set up. The other girls hiding behind manaquins accidently knock them over and the store manager throws them out, meanwhile Kyrstal starts asking Angus questions very aggresively, and he slips and falls of the harbor into water, Krystal tries to rescue him and throws a float at him and hits him in the head, which knocks him out, Charlie and Jess hear and rush over. They jump into the water and take him to the shore on the beach where he tells them they make a good team, they instantly make friends after. The episode ends with Jess handing out the ice creams to each of her friends and explaing that boys can not come in between ''The Sleepover Club ''and that everything is back the way it should be. The Blockheads come back with water guns but ''The Sleepover Club ''is ready and fight back, as the boys run away saying army lines such as 'Rodger' to which Tayla turns back towards Jess she says "''Who's Rodger?". Cast Main Cast *Charlie - Morgan Griffin *Tayla - Rachel Watson *Maddy - Emmanuelle Bains *Jess - Monique Williams *Brooke - Katie Nazer-Hennings Regular Recurring Cast *Krystal - Julia O'Conner *Caitlin - Ruby Hall *Jason - James Bell *Simon - Nathan Coenen *Declan - Shannon Lively Co - Starring *Angus Miller - Daniel Murphy *Toby - Ben Young *Mrs Phillips - Cle Wooton *Zac Phillips - Jarid Williams *Big Ed - Mark Mcaullay *Shop Lady - Nicola Farray Category:Episodes